Agent Crucio's Weaponry and Powers
Weapons * Rifles: From a regular weapons store. Usually has bullets charmed to explode once it has hit its target. * Blowpipes and Venom Darts: Gift from the Amazons. The poison is made from the flowers of Akhlys' Garden. * Adamantium Claws: Crafted in her workshop. Based off Wolverine's claws. when not in use, they transform into elegant bracelets. * Venom Cuffs: See Handcuffs. * Wand-Jagged sword: Originally made in Ollivanders, Diagon Alley. The sword part was later added to it in her workshop. Slightly represents Bellatrix Lestrange's second wand. The sword is made of Stygian Iron. * Shield of Punk Rock: Origins Unknown. Upgraded in Crucio's workshop. First appeared in a battle between Agent Crucio and Agent Nintendo. Randomly spews out Fall Out Boy and Green Day lyrics. * Death Note: A supernatural notebook which can be used to kill with just a name and a face. In order to kill using the Death Note, the user must have the face of the person whom they wish to kill in their mind while writing the name, so people sharing the same name will not be affected. Crucio usually prefers not to use it. * Life Note: A supernatural notebook which can be used to ressurect with just a name and a face. In order to ressurect using the Life Note, the user must have the face of the person whom they wish to ressurect in their mind while writing the name, so people sharing the same name will not be affected. Essentially the opposite of the Death Note. * 3D Maneuver Gear: Crucio owns a set of 3D Maneuver gear and is very skilled in using it. Powers * Immortality: It is impossible for Crucio to die, but this can also be curse- she can be put through extreme pain enough to kill a mortal, but she won't die- she will have to endure the pain. * Super Resistance: Crucio is less fragile than an average penguin, both on the inside and outside. Each cell functions like an individual war camp. * Super Flexibility, Endurance, Stamina, Speed: These are the typical traits of a child of Victoria. * Energy Transferring: Crucio has the ability to transfer energy to a weapon to make the next strike twice as effective. However,this takes a great deal of energy. * Flight: Since her mother was depicted as a winged goddess, she can sprout wings for a short amount of time and fly. However, this severely depletes her energy. * Magic: Aquila is skilled in the arts of magic. She is able to cast various curses and brew several types of potions, etc. * Humanization at Will: Aquila has the ability to humanize both herself and other people at will. * Geass: Crucio possesses the power of Geass, which enables the user to have absolute control over various species. However, it has weaknesses such as being unable to work on the same person twice in a day and cannot work for excessive periods of time. * Alchemy: Crucio is renowned for her liquid alchemy, which can manipulate liquids and convert anything into a liquid. * Maho (Translation from English to Japanese: Magic): Crucio possesses a very complex and powerful form of maho, which involves manipulating liquids (water in particular) and using it as a weapon. Gallery Shield.jpg|Her shield of punk rock Jaggedsword.jpg|The designs for her sword. From left to right they are: Vibranium, Silver, Stygian Iron and Steel. Crucio ended choosing stygian iron. Bracelet.jpg|The claws when not in use Aquilawand.jpg|Her wand Category:Powers